Strike Of Problems
by FanFictionForFUN
Summary: (Contest Entry) I couldn't stop writing once I got the idea. I'm sorry but there may be more words than allowed. Juussttt a liiiiittle.


It was a hot day and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone except one blue haired person who was standing in the shadow of a tree with his hood up. The people that passed by constantly looked at him. He did look souspicious and he knew it but they could at least make the slightest effort in looking at him so he didn't notice. He could feel his legs getting weaker and had to sit down. He didn't sit like a normal person would , he looked like he was in pain , horrible pain.

"I haven't fed in a month , and this is the reasult?" He thought to himself."I tired my best not to hurt anybody too and here I am! Pathetic , you would think that the 'most powerful' vampire in the world would have a better life , but I didn't choose to be one!" These thoughts were flying across his mind.

"Hey there girlie , why don't you come and play with us for a while? Hmm" Said an older man in his fourties.

"P-please leave me alone." Answered the girl in a scared tone of voice.

The man geabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Kojou saw that there were three men around one girl. They all had demon registration bands. No one wanted to help her they just kept on walking.

"I better not regret this..." He said to himself and sighed. He got up and slowly made his way towards the three men. When he walked out of the shadow he felt like falling over. "I could of fed on soooo many people" He thought and by the time he was finished thinking he was already behind the three men. He tipped one of them on the shoulder.

"What do you want , brat?" One of the men turned around and said angrily.

Kojou didn't answer , he was too tired to.

"Ohhhh , he's trying to be a hero" Said another man and laughed. "So you came here to stop this?" He continued."Watch and learn" The man got behind the girl and the other grabbed her hands. Then the man behid her grabbed her shirt and slowly started to stratch it. Suddenly a bit of the shirt was ripped and her chest was expsoed along with a part of her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Kojou couldn't help but feel angry witht the little energy he had left. He got closer to the man that was in the way of him getting to her. The man reacted as Kojou was getting closer and took out a knife.

"You better stay there and watch. You don't know who we are do you? We are here on The Fourth Primogenitors orders , we're part of his closest friends. I'm guessing you know who he is , right? He's like a God or more like a Devil." The man boasted.

The knife was pointed at Kojous stomach and the tip of the blade was slightly digging into him. He still waked forward and pushed hard enough that the knife was stabbed into him.

"W-what are you d-" The man shouted.

"The Fourth Primogenitor , you say." Kojous eyes were red and stared at the man." You're under the command of a God? Well , if you're looking for a God to command you , then stop because he's right here and he's fresh out of mercy." Kojou grabbed the mans hand and broke it using bearly any force. He then took the knife out of his stomach and crushed it. The other two men were terrified , they heard the rumors of the Fourth Primogenitor and that his eyes had a unique kind of red glow to them but they never thought they would meet him. They both ran away in a hurry.

The man with the broken arm fell and started to crawl. Kojou approached the gril who was now down on the ground covering her chest. Kojou took off his white hoodie and gave it to the girl. She had long siler hair. Suddenly a car came speeding towards Kojou making a rappid stop. Men in black uniforms jumped out and surrounded Kojou. A woman came out from another car and ran towards the girl on the ground.

"Princess , are you okay?!" The woman shouted.

"Princess?" Kojou said.

"Men , sieze him!"

The men charged at Kojou but he didn't move until the very last moment he stood still. He was just about to be grabbed when lightning surrounded him and the men fell to the ground.

"I've had enough of this , I'm thirsty." He said with a weak voice.

He quickly made a move towards the woman who was ordering the men. He pushed her to the ground. She had long black hair and wore womans buisness clothes. He slowly exposed her neck and her shoulder.

"Wh-what a-are you doi-?" She whimpered and noticed that he had fangs.

"Forgive me but it's not like I enojy this...Well maybe a little." He smiled and bit his fangs into her neck.

She let out a little moan and threw her arms around his neck. He lift his head up and left her lying on the ground and turned around to face the girl holding his coat. He looked at her bare skin and the way she was kneeling on the ground. It was somehow...erotic.

"If only I wasn't full already I woul-" He looked at her eyes full of fear." Never mind , I get it , I get it. I'm gonna go now you totally don't have to thank me for the help and not hurting any of your 'friends'."

He jumped and with that a gust of wind followed. More cars came to the girl and escorted her back. Later at the girls house.

"La Folia!" Shouted an elderly man sitting upon a throne.

"Yes , Uncle?" She answered without looking up.

"As you know our country is not in the finest condition right now. Our neighbours have greater military power and we fear they are planning on an attack."

"But , Uncle , we have an alliance with our neighbours they would not d-"

"LISTEN! , we do have an alliance but what will an alliance do when they decide to attack together and take our country?!"

"But , Uncl-"

"That boy you saw when you ran away."

La Folia looked up and started to pay more attention.

"Yes? What about him."

"That was Akatsuki Kojou , The Fourth Primogenitor..."

"What?!" She shouted.

"If you could somehow get him to help us...Then all of our problems would be resolved. Therefore , you will marry Akatsuki Kojou."

"I will what!?"

"You are the first princess and you will rule over the country when I die. If our enemies find out we control the twelve Kenjuu they will not dare to attack. You are dissmissed.

La Folia was in bed but couldn't sleep , the image of his sharp teeth scared her. But , other than that when she pictured him she saw a well built , strong , and hondsome looking man."What are you thinking?!" She thought to thought about what her Uncle said about saving her country. "If it's the only way...Then I will...and...must...marry The Fourth Primogenitor ." She decided and went to sleep.

It was early in the morning and Kojou was still asleep when there was a loud knock on the door. He got up very slowly and got into his clothes making his way to the door. When he opend it he saw a silver haired girl looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked lazily.

La Folia noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was exposed.

"Ehhh...Yo-Your h-hoodie." She put her hands out and gave him a bag.

"Eh? OH , you're that girl from yesterday." He said surprised.

WHAT?! HOW COULD HE JUST FORGET HER?! NORMALLY MEN WOULD BE ON THEIR HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING FOR HER TO JUST SAY THEIR NAME.

"Yes , 'that girl' from yesterday. I came to return this." She said calmly.

"Thanks."

He took the bag and they just stood there looking at eachother.

"Anything else you want?" Kojou suddenly asked.

"N-no.."

She wanted to say no but what about her country? Suddenly she burst out:

"Akatsuki Kojou! I demand you marry me!"

"Eh?" Kojou said before closing the door.

"Akatsuki Kojou?" La Folia knocked again. "Open the door!" She started to bang on the door as hard as she could.

He opend the door and pointed that she could come in. It was her first time in a boys house and to her surprise it was extremely clean and smelled really she expected something else from a Primogenitors house. She wanted to see more of a castle.

"So , about out marrige..." La Folia started.

"Now , let me just stop you right there. I have many things to say about that but first , I never actually agreed." Kojou said clamly.

Her face got crimson red. She just walked into someones house and demanded to marry. Not only that but she met him yesterday. She still knew what she had to do but it was still embrassing.

"I have to get to school so this conversation is over and I'm not marrying you."

"Yes , you are I won't acceept no for an answer."

"Well I'm going to school and when i get back you better be gone" He said coldly.

Kojou already forgot about La Folia by the time he got to school. When he entered class he heard a voice:

"I want to sit beside him."

"Beside Kojou-kun?"

Kojou looked over and saw the silver haired girl standing there in his schools uniform.

"Oh no , it's you..." He said lazily.

"Do you know eachother?" Aksed the teacher

"No-" Kojou tried to explain but was interrupted by La Folia.

"He's my fiance..."

"Annnnd there goes my life..." He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry but marrige at your age is not approved by this school , besides I think you're lying-" The teacher sadi casually with a smile.

"At least someone understands , Thank you , sensei" Kojou said relieved.

"Because , Akatsuki-kun , would never find himself a girlfriend , no less a fiance like you." She finished.

Kojous head fell onto the desk making a loud thud.

"Sensei , you're cruel." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter , I'm going to marry him anyway." La Folia said proudly.

"No , you're not , Kojou interruted but La Folia continued." If they find out that The Fourth Primo-"

Suddenly Kojou got up and in a flash he was infront of La Folia coverig her mouth. Everyone stared at him , he grabbed La Folia by the hand and led her outside.

"Kojou , class is starting"

"We'll br right back." He said and walked out with La Folia

He closed the door and pinned La Folia to the wall. He looked very searious .

"Whate are you doing?" She struggeled to get out of is grip.

"Listen to me. If anyone finds out I'm the Fourth Primogenitor my life is going to be living hell , not that it already isn't because of you telling everyone I'm your fiance. Besides when did I even agree to that? And why do you try so hard to marry me , I don't even know you and you don't know me!" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Errmm..." She tried to make up an excuse.

"Go on , I'm listening." Kojou said impatiently.

"To save my coutry!" La Folia shouted.

"Your country?" He asked surprised. "You know many , and I mean MANY , secret agencies who know my true identitiy already asked so many times to ' save ' them...Of course all they wanted was power , but you're the first person to ask me to save a country."

"So are you agreeing?" La Foila said with hope in her voice.

"Hell no." Kojou said quickly.

"B-but why?" She asked.

"I think I gave you good enough resons previously...Besides if you want someone to marry you , shouldn't it be someone you love?"

"I love my country! And I will do anything to help it. Even marrying a stranger." She said without hesitation.

"Well , try saving your country on your own."

He started to walk away from her. As he was walking down the school hall she stood a few meters behind him. She pointed at him and said.

"Akatsuki Kojou!, if you don't love me then I will make you fall for me!" She shouted.

He smiled and put his hood up.

"This is going to be interesting." He walked and suddenly turned into mist dissappearing.

Kojou was on the roof. Hitting his head off a wall as hard as he could.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" He shouted. "AND what was that?! 'this will be interesting'?! Goddamn these vampiric urges."

There was no point in going back to class now. He will be shot with questions thanks to _Her_. He made his way home , because what else is he to do? Maybe go to the shopping centre , he could stop at a fast food and get something to eat. As Kojou was entering the shoping centre he saw someone familliar , someone that looked like his little stister?! He hid behind a large flowe and queitly looked over at her. She was skipping class , she still had her uniform on and she was with someone else , someone Kojou had never seen before. A short girl with black hair and golden-orange eyes BUT more importantly his sister was skipping class! When his sister was about to enter a shop he got behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Nagisa , surprised turned around and was facing Kojous chest. She recognised the hooddie and immidietly looked up.

"Kojou?!" Nagisa shouted.

"Yeah?" Kojou answered calmly but clearly irritated lifting one of his eyebrows higher than the other.

"What are you...er...doing here?" Nagisa asked knowing whats about to happen.

"Ask that question again. And direct it to yourself" He said in a very odd way.

"I was just... You know?" Nagisa strugguled to speak.

"Naigsa." Kojou said irritated.

"Kojou , pleaseeeeeeeeee. I wanted to show my new friend around the town. She's new here , she only moved in yesterday."

"Could you not of done that after school?" Kojou asked.

The girl standing beside Nagisa suddenly put her hand behind her back faced Kojou sidewards , moved her leg forward and stuck her chest out WAY further than she should.

"Senpai , please you wouldyou mind id Nagis showed me around?" She asked innocently.

"Good Job , Yukina , he always falls for cuties!" Nagisa thought to herself.

"No." Kojous answer was very staright forward.

Yukina was shocked , sexappeal usually worked on men. Was this guy in-

"Inhuman?" Kojou finished her thought and smiled devilishly. He really did look evil and a kind of red glow to his eyes did'nt make him look any better.

"What did you say , Kojou?" Nagisa asked , she could bearly hear what He just said but Yukina heard it perfectly.

"Nothing." He answered.


End file.
